The Shadow of Hearts
by Yoko avec Yuki
Summary: KuteAzMe finally gave me chapter four. Read it or else! Yes, it does have a name. KuteAzMe, are you happy now?
1. The Ledgend

The Shadows of Hearts  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh though I wish I did. This fan-fic will be more serious than But I Know He Cares. It will also be in story form. Yokomon52 will be in this and so will I, but we will be using fake names because I'm not about to put my best friends' name and mine on the Internet. This will also have a lot of chapters. Remember my policy: If I get good reviews I will post another chapter. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
One night around dusk, Yugi was walking down the street. 'This is stupid', he thought. 'If Yami has so much power, why am I still so afraid of Malik? Why did Malik get it through his head that he would be a better pharaoh than you, Yami?' Yugi's counter-part, Yami, appeared.   
  
  
  
"I still don't know, Yugi." Yami looked at the ground. "And he is after your friends. They are not safe and neither are you."   
  
Yugi smiled. "You're in more danger more than we are and you still are more worried about us. You are a true friend. I'm glad to help you." Yugi said.  
  
  
  
"Yugi, I am grateful." Yami said. "For all you have done for me. I truly am."  
  
  
  
Yugi looked at him. " What are friends for?"  
  
  
  
Yami smiled.  
  
  
  
"Now," Yugi clapped his hands together. "Kairi (that's me) said she had something important to show us."  
  
  
  
  
  
Back at Yugi's house Kairi was sitting on her bed. Kairi lived with Yugi and his grandpa because her parents had died and Mr. Moto took care of her. She tried to help Yugi as much as she could and had become good friends with Yami.  
  
  
  
Now her attention was focused fully on three keys. One was gold, one was ruby and one was sapphire. But what interested her most was the eye. The eye on top was the exact same mark that was on the Millennium Items. But she new there was only seven Millennium Items.   
  
  
  
"What is this?" She asked her self. When she touched the keys a strange feeling beheld her. Like she needed them. Like they needed her. Like what Yugi felt when he put the Millennium Puzzle together.  
  
But what are they? A knock at the door snapped her violently back to earth. "Yes? Come in, Yugi."   
  
  
  
Yugi walked in to the room. "Hey, Kairi." Yugi said as he walked in and sat down on her bed. "What's up?" He asked Kairi.   
  
  
  
"I found something. Something important. I think anyway." She picked them up and gave them to Yami to examine as he appeared.   
  
  
  
"Do you know what these are?" Yami asked her as he eyed them.   
  
  
  
"No." Kairi said. "But I feel like I need them. You know, when- when" She didn't know how to explain the sensation.   
  
  
  
"Like you are needed but you don't know how. Like you're bonded in some way you can't explain, with someone you don't know." Yugi finished for her. They were silent for a moment. "Isis." Yugi said.  
  
  
  
"Huh?" Kairi had never met nor heard of Isis.   
  
  
  
"Isis!" Yugi said again. " She would know all about these since they're obviously Egyptian! C'mon it's not to late." He grabbed her arm and pulled her along.   
  
  
  
"Whaaaaat?" Kairi screamed.  
  
  
  
"Yugi, where are you going?" Gramps asked as Yugi and Kairi grabbed their jackets.   
  
  
  
"Out." Yugi replied.   
  
  
  
"You're a fountain of information, aren't you? Where?" Gramps asked more pressingly.   
  
  
  
"To the Museum." Yugi said.   
  
  
  
"This late?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah." Yugi said thrusting his arms in his jacket. " And Kairi, too."  
  
  
  
"Mmm- hmmm," Kairi said putting the keys around her neck.  
  
  
  
"What time will you back?" Gramps asked trying to a full answer out of Yugi.  
  
  
  
"Don't know."  
  
  
  
" O.K. Well I want you back by mid- night. Alright?"  
  
  
  
" O.K." Kairi and Yugi ran out the door and down the street in the direction of the museum.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile at Malik's hiding place he was watching everything Kairi and Yugi were doing. He wasn't happy.  
  
  
  
"How did the brat find the Egyptian God Keys before me?" He yelled.  
  
  
  
"Uh, master? What are the God Keys?" One of Malik's goons asked.  
  
  
  
"They hold the power to unlock the Egyptian Gods from their locked prison! If they are free the person who hold the Keys will control them! The pharaoh who imprisoned them locked them away with those keys. The Gods will only listen to those with the keys because those keys are the only things powerful enough to overpower the Gods!"  
  
  
  
"Oh."  
  
"GET THEM FOR ME NOW!"  
  
  
  
Yugi and Kairi ran right past Lily's house, (That's Yokomon52) who was playing Duel Monsters with her boyfriend, a nice boy named Morty.  
  
  
  
"Ha!" Morty shouted. "I place Dark Hole!" He put the card on the oak table they were playing on.  
  
  
  
"No!" Lily shouted. " Oh no! Oh man! Oh, hi!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?" Morty asked her.  
  
  
  
"Hi Yugi! Hi Kairi!" Lily cried waving her arms.  
  
  
  
Yugi and Kairi stopped running. Kairi was hoping to get to the museum, but stopped to say hi to her best friend.   
  
  
  
Morty looked up at them. " Why out so late?" He asked to the two teens in the street.   
  
  
  
"We need to get somewhere! Wanna come?" Yugi asked Morty and Lily.   
  
  
  
"Sure!"  
  
  
  
"C'mon!" Kairi said. She seriously wanted to get to the museum.  
  
  
  
"You're not going anywhere!"  
  
  
  
"What?" Everyone asked spinning around.  
  
  
  
Five Rare Hunters were standing behind them, ready to pry the Millennium Puzzle out of Yugi's hands. "Malik wants to see you, girl!" One of them shouted pointing at Kairi.   
  
  
  
"Uh, yeah, about that's uh, gotta go!"   
  
  
  
Yugi, Kairi, Morty, and Lily turned to run, but before they could do anything the five Rare Hunters shot forward and grabbed each of them.  
  
  
  
"Take that!"   
  
  
  
They didn't know what happened but the teens heard five bangs and the Rare Hunters fell to the ground. But when they fell so did the teens. They looked up. They had been rescued by Lily's older brother, Matt.  
  
  
  
During the attack Yugi had tapped in to the Puzzle, so Yami was now on the ground.   
  
  
  
"Guys what was that?" Matt asked as he helped Kairi up.  
  
  
  
"Has Lily told you of Rare Hunters?" Yami asked.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, were these them?"  
  
  
  
"Yep." Kairi answered.  
  
  
  
"We've got to the museum and tell Isis." Yami said, rubbing his arms where the Rare Hunters had grabbed them.  
  
  
  
"C'mon, Seto I heard it over here!" The unmistakable voice of Mokuba called from around a corner.   
  
"I'm coming at my own pace, Mokuba." Kaiba told Mokuba. Then the Kaiba brothers turned the corner. They stared at Morty, Lily, Kairi, Yami, and Matt for a second.   
  
  
  
Then Kaiba smiled. "I should have known."   
  
  
  
"Uh, hiya Kaiba." Kairi said.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing now?" Kaiba asked.  
  
  
  
"Just going out for a really loud midnight stroll." Lily answered.  
  
  
  
"I'm sure." Kaiba told her.  
  
  
  
"Kaiba we must get somewhere. We haven't the time for guessing games." Yami said as he took a step forward.  
  
  
  
"Than go. Don't let me stop you."  
  
  
  
"What do you want Kaiba?" Morty asked suddenly suspicious.  
  
  
  
"Want? I don't want anything."  
  
  
  
"Than we will go." Yami said taking another forward. They ran past Kaiba.   
  
  
  
"Seto, why did you let them go? You want Yugi's Egyptian God card." Mokuba said.  
  
  
  
"Mokuba, I know what I want."  
  
  
  
"O.K. What's that?"  
  
  
  
"You'll see."   
  
  
  
When they reached museum, Isis was already waiting for them outside the front doors.  
  
  
  
"Jeez, she already knew we were coming!" Kairi said  
  
  
  
"Yeah, she's weird like that." Lily said.  
  
  
  
"You are out late tonight." Isis said, pretending she didn't know they were coming.  
  
  
  
"Isis, Malik attacked us and said he wanted to see Kairi." Yami said.  
  
  
  
Isis was quiet for a moment. "Follow me." She said after a moment of awkward silence.   
  
  
  
"Kairi has something around her neck with the symbol of the Millennium Items." Matt said.   
  
  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah!" Kairi had almost forgot about the keys.   
  
  
  
"Interesting." Isis said eyeing Kairi's keys. "Very interesting. May I see your keys?"   
  
  
  
"Uh, I guess. I mean me and Yugi came to see what they were in the first place. We just picked some hitch-hikers."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, right." Lily said, under her breath.  
  
  
  
"Do you know what these are? These are the very keys the pharaoh used to lock away the Egyptian Gods!" Isis cried. "Pharaoh, how did she get these? They could be Earth's demise."   
  
  
  
"So what? There are no more Gods. Why are they so important?" Lily asked.  
  
  
  
"Oh, there are still Gods. I said the pharaoh locked them away, I never said he destroyed them."  
  
Matt gulped. "S-so their st-still here?"  
  
  
  
"That's right."  
  
  
  
"So if Malik got his hands on those keys, he could release the Gods?" Yami asked.  
  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
Okay, well that's the end of this chapter. Please Review! I'm planning to have a lot of fun with this. And since this is the first chapter, not much happened. I'm begging! PLEASE! O.K. I'm done. Also tell me what I could do to fix it. REVIEW! Okay I sound like I have issues. Sorry.   
  
Yokomon52:Please review. KAM is driving me crazy, and I had to work on this, too. Oh, and soon I am planning on making a joint account for any stories that her or both of us wrote! I will have more on this soon. 


	2. The Capture

The Shadows of Hearts  
  
The Capture   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, even though I'd do anything to be able to draw a decent picture of Yami. I'm really glad I got good reviews, because (God help me) I seriously want to do more chapters. Remember Lily is Yokomon52 who has boyfriend named Morty and a brother named Matt and Kairi is me, KuteAzMe. There is also the fact that you will need to read chapter 1 to get some of the things in this fic.   
  
Yami, Morty, Kairi. Lily, Matt stood there in front of Isis dumbfound.   
  
"You can't be serious." Kairi said, finally.  
  
"I can and I am." Isis said. "Malik wants those keys and obviously he will do anything to get those Egyptian Gods free so..."  
  
"He can sick them on Yami." Morty finished for her.  
  
As they broke out in conversation about the Egyptian Gods and started walking forward, Yami turned around and walked to the carving of the pharaoh battling the sorcerer in the Egyptian part of the museum.  
  
"Now Malik wants his hands on Kairi, Yami." Yugi said appearing.  
  
Yami didn't say anything. He didn't know how Kairi got those Egyptian God keys and probably didn't want to know, and he didn't know if he was going to be able to stop Malik from harming Kairi.  
  
"Yami, where are you? Where'd you go?" Yami heard Kairi call down the hallway.  
  
"Here. I'm here."  
  
" Uh, Yami we've moved on, in case you didn't notice."  
  
Yami again didn't say anything.  
  
"Yami I'm a big girl. I can watch after myself." Kairi snapped to Yami suddenly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't need somebody watching over me."  
  
"You know?"  
  
"I know you're over protective."  
  
"I'm sorry. It seems like I'm saying that a lot more lately." Yami said. "I just don't want Yugi's friends hurt because of me."  
  
"A reasonable fear." Kairi said. "I just don't want to be watched like some baby who can't even sit up."  
  
"Yami! Kairi! C'mon we're leaving!" Matt shouted from upstairs.  
  
"I guess we'd better go." Kairi said.  
  
When Yami and Kairi left the museum they said 'bye' to Isis and then split up with Lily, Morty, and Matt.  
  
"See you, Yami. Bye Kairi."  
  
Yami was silent for a while.   
  
"Kairi, are you all right about this?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," Kairi said. Yami knew she didn't mean it.   
  
"Well, look on the positive side." Kairi said brightly.  
  
"There's a positive side?" Yami asked.  
  
"I guess. I mean at least we know what these are."  
  
"And so do the Rare Hunters."  
  
"Right little ray of sunshine, aren't you?"  
  
"I'm just saying I don't want to let my guard down."  
  
"I know, I don't either but I tend to want to find something good with the problem. Even though right now it's kind of hard to. I just don't want anything or one to get hurt. I'm just weird like that." Kairi said. "I wish Malik would just- just go away. It's stupid that he thinks that he could possibly be a better pharaoh than you. You know what I'd love? I'd love for you to kick this guy's butt. I know you can Yami. I just know it!"   
  
Kairi was smiling now which was more than Yami could take. How could he bring himself to say that he had no idea how he could possibly defeat Malik after all he proved he could do. He didn't know what to say to this. Kairi seemed not to notice his silence she was to busy gabbing on and on about how she wished everybody would be back to normal.  
  
"Greetings Pharaoh. Walking with your girlfriend?"  
  
Yami and Kairi spun around. The same Rare Hunters that Matt knocked out were standing behind them.  
  
"Ah, crud!"   
  
"Our Master wants those keys."  
  
"Yes," Yami said. "But your Master is also crazy."  
  
"GIVE US THOSE KEYS!"   
  
"No way!"   
  
One of the Rare Hunters shot something out of his hand. Kairi just barely got away but Yami caught some of the blast and was slammed against a tree and to him the world went black.  
  
When he awoke , Kairi was gone.  
  
Yokomon52: R&R, will you? I work on this, too 'cause AOL puts tons of symbols where an apostrophe(') should be. Plus, it's a good story, so review even if you don't like it. 


	3. The Chapter that will remain unnamed unt...

The Shadows of Hearts  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, even though I'd do anything to be able to draw a decent picture of Yami. I'm really glad I got good reviews, because (God help me) I seriously want to do more chapters. Remember Lily is Yokomon52 who has boyfriend named Morty and a brother named Matt and Kairi is me, KuteAzMe. Oh and everyone must read and review Losing Grip by Black Scarab! It's the best friggin' story I've ever read!!   
  
Yami's first thought was to run directly back to Isis and tell her what had happened.   
  
'Yami! We have to get her back! Please! Yami?' Yugi shouted to Yami from inside the puzzle.   
  
"Oh Ra..." Yami said aloud. "Oh Ra...oh Ra...oh Ra." He couldn't think of anything else to say. He collapsed on to his knees. "Ra...Ra..."  
  
"Yami! YAMI!"  
  
Someone was shouting to Yami from far away. It seemed far away from where he was.  
  
"Yami!"   
  
Hands gripped his arms and jerked him back to Earth.   
  
"Ra...Ra..."  
  
"Yami wake up! Yami you've got to help! The Rare Hunters got Kairi! THEY GOT KAIRI! YAMI!"  
  
He opened his eyes. Matt was the one who was shaking him. Lily and Morty were the ones shouting.  
  
"Wh- what happened to you guys?" Yami asked them.  
  
Morty was bleeding, Lily's eye was swelling in to a black eye, and Matt had cuts and bruises all over him.  
  
"We tried to fight those Rare Hunters, they passed our house with Kairi! What happened to you Yami? You're bleeding! What happened? We thought Kairi was with you!" Matt cried. He looked extremely shaken.   
  
Yami looked up at Lily and Morty. Morty was shaking and looking around as if somebody was about to pounce and Lily's face was drained of all color except for her green eyes.   
  
Yami was dizzy and couldn't breathe very well, but he tried to explain as well as he could.  
  
"Ra... They attacked us, shot something, Ra... I- I can't remember anything else. Ra. Kairi... she's gone. I couldn't stop them. What is he going to do to her? I couldn't stop them." Yami gasped. His heart was going 100 miles per hour and he realized that he was shaking uncontrollably. He was panicking like he did when Yugi was unconscious in the Shadow Realm when they were dueling Pegasus.   
  
"Yami, just calm down a second." Morty said. "We can find her before Malik does some thing bad."  
  
"You had better find her."  
  
Lily spun around while the two boys helped Yami up.  
  
Shadi was standing in the middle of the street in front of them. He was looking a lot madder then they had ever seen him. Yami knew why, though the others didn't.   
  
Shadi was Kairi's uncle.  
  
***   
  
Kairi awoke to find herself in a dark dungeon. She looked up, and standing there holding her keys was Malik.  
  
She opened her mouth to scream but he held up a finger.  
  
"You were an easy capture. Are all of the Pharaoh's friends weaklings?" Malik sneered, grinning. " I would think that the Pharaoh would have put up a better fight for you. All it took was five Rare Hunters and you are my prisoner."  
  
"Well what are you going to do me?" Kairi asked, terrified.  
  
"It's not really a matter of what I'm going to do to you, it's really about what you're going to do the pharaoh." Malik said walking toward her with his Millennium Item raised.   
  
A bright golden light filled the dingy room as Kairi's eyes grew blank and she stood straight up.  
  
"Good. This going to be fun."  
  
***  
  
Shadi had Yami by his collar pressed him against a tree with his feet almost an inch off the ground.  
  
"Shadi I swear, I would have stopped them if I could but couldn't. I'm sorry." Yami pleaded to Shadi, but Shadi show no mercy.  
  
"No. You're not sorry. Not yet. I'll show you sorry." Shadi muttered through clenched teeth. He raised his Millennium Ankh at Yami's head.  
  
"Shadi, stop this foolishness." A woman's voice behind Shadi called out.  
  
Shadi turned around and dropped Yami. Isis was standing behind them looking extremely worried.  
  
"If my brother has those Keys the world is in danger, and-" Isis began but Lily stopped her.  
  
"Okay, priorities check, Lady. An evil force has my best friend! So right now, I couldn't care less about those stupid Keys!!!!" Lily said with a look of pure venom toward Isis.  
  
Everyone was silent for a while. Lily and Kairi's friendship was the kind where they always made fun of each other, but everyone knew that they would go to the moon and back for each other.   
  
Yami stood up and pushed Shadi aside.  
  
"I wholeheartedly agree with Lily." He said with a look of daggers towards Shadi.   
  
"Fine, but now I fear because of the Pharaoh's weakness your so called brother may have already used his Millennium Item on Kairi's mind." Shadi spat to Isis. He now disregarded Yami as something vile he'd rather not talk about.  
  
"If we can sneak in to Malik's hideout we can find Kairi and break her out Malik's power." Yami said glaring at Shadi.  
  
"And if the puppy dog can do it, no doubt Kairi can do it."   
  
Everyone turned around to reveal Kaiba standing behind them.  
  
"You guys put on a real play. So Yugi, that Malik freak got another one of your friends?" Kaiba said frowning slightly.  
  
"Yes, Kaiba." Matt said slightly annoyed with Kaiba.  
  
"Can you help?" Isis asked, not knowing the trouble that would cause between Yami and his friends and Kaiba.   
  
"Sure. Why not? I have nothing to do now." Kaiba said.  
  
"Oh goody," Morty said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Let's go we have no time to spare." Yami said more specifically to Lily, Matt, and Morty.  
  
With that everyone headed toward the docks of Domino.  
  
***  
  
KuteAzMe: The end! I have nothing more to say except please R&R. I have nothing else to let me know people read my crap.  
  
Yami: I don't like Shadi.  
  
KuteAzMe: We know that Yami.  
  
Yami: No. I really don't like Shadi.  
  
KuteAzMe: Shadi don't like you either. IT ALL WORKS OUT!  
  
Yokomon52: Yay! Kaiba's gonna be in the next fic!!! ;)  
  
Yami: Oh joy. Not.  
  
KuteAzMe: Bye-bye! 


	4. Obelisk of Sapphire

Yami: I still don't like Shadi.  
  
KuteAzMe: I don't care.  
  
Shadi: I don't like Yami.  
  
KuteAzMe: I really don't care.   
  
Yugi: Those two are scaring me.  
  
KuteAzMe: Well Yugi, it doesn't take much to scare you. I'm going to switch to American names because I forgot half of them because of school. That means Isis is Ishizu, Malik is Marik, Rishid is Odeon, The Millennium Anhk is the Key, and all that good crap. Curse school, CURSE IT! Our teachers are mind-controlled by Marik, I know it. Especially my math teacher Mrs. Holloway. They're all evil.   
  
Joey: (not paying attention to the last things KuteAzMe said) Aww. The Millennium Anhk sounded cool.  
  
KuteAzMe: I know Joey, but sometimes we have to make sacrifices. I bet that if Mrs. Holloway wasn't   
  
already married, she would marry Marik because she is evil. PURE EVIL.  
  
Yami: I think she's still a little sugar high from when she ice cream, a cookie, and potato chips for lunch because she didn't have enough money for real lunch, but she had enough for a bunch of little things, you know how it is.   
  
KuteAzMe: (vibrating) I'm not sugar high.  
  
Yami: Yes, you are.  
  
KuteAzMe: Nuh-uh.  
  
Kaiba: Can we start this already? Tristan is drooling because he fell asleep with his mouth open.  
  
KuteAzMe: Yeah! Sure! Whatever! I can't wait! Oh, and for the people who wait for my fics, READ MY OTHER ONES FOR GOD'S SAKE! And I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Kaiba: Or a brain.  
  
KuteAzMe: I waited 'til way down here to actually say I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I KNEW THERE WAS A PURPOSE FOR A DISCLAIMER. Start the fic.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The Shadows of Hearts  
  
Obelisk of Sapphire   
  
Shadi glared at Yami as they rushed toward the docks.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Yami asked, still furious that Shadi tried to bodily harm him.  
  
"A weak fool." Shadi declared. "Nothing more. But I might be giving you too much credit, my *pharaoh."  
  
"Good," Yami said, marching on.  
  
This surprised Shadi, but he pressed on, looking to anger Yami.  
  
"Pharaoh, why do you not fight back? Are you afraid that if you tried to hurt me, you would be the one harmed? Are you-"  
  
SMACK!  
  
Shadi was thrown to the ground by a powerful force that crossed his face. Quite unexpected.  
  
"Yami?"  
  
Yami! Of course!  
  
He looked up at his attacker. Yami's right hand was still curled up in to a fist, but Yami's eyes were what really surprised Shadi. They were blank; completely empty of the Yami he had come to know. The Yami he knew would have never had hit him, maybe say something sharp, but never hit him. Now Yami's eyes were filled with something that Shadi had never seen in them before. They were filled with hatred, bitterness, anger, and sadness. No warmth, those made any body near Yami feel safe. No love. No kindness.   
  
Just was that sadness Shadi saw?  
  
Sadness? "What's on Yami's forehead?" Lily asked.  
  
The Millennium Symbol! Thought Shadi. And the Millennium Puzzle is glowing.  
  
Then, suddenly, Yami's eyes returned to normal, specks of fear were to be found in them, but normal nonetheless.   
  
He allowed his knees to buckle. He was on all fours except his right hand, which was clutching his head, and he was panting heavily.  
  
*Yami! * Yugi exclaimed from inside the Puzzle. *Yami, what happened?!?*  
  
At the same time Matt and Morty were asking the same thing.  
  
"I have no idea." Yami let go of his head, which was throbbing painfully, and stared at his hand.  
  
"I hit Shadi." Yami whispered.  
  
"I'll say you did." Kaiba said, as Ishizu heaved Shadi on to his feet.   
  
"But I don't think it was totally of your own free will." Ishizu said, thoughtfully.  
  
"Of course it was his own will." Shadi snarled. "He was angry and he hit me!"  
  
Shadi was not willing to tell his comrades what he saw in Yami's eyes. That it really wasn't his fault. Not yet, anyway.  
  
"Shadi," Yami said, looking towards Shadi. "I'm so sorry. I lost control."  
  
"Don't say that!" Lily shrieked. "He shouldn't have been provoking you!"  
  
"Not true." Yami said, turning to look at the ground. "He has every right to be angry with me. I allowed his niece to be captured by Marik."  
  
"Allowed nothing! Marik's goons knocked you out." Morty yelled.  
  
"Yeah!" Matt agreed.  
  
"A lot of help the Pharaoh was."  
  
Everyone turned around. They saw Marik, but what was more important was that they saw Kairi, standing behind Marik with a worried look on her face. She caught Lily's eye and winked.  
  
"Kairi!" Shadi shouted.  
  
"I'm glad I found you." Marik said, pulling out his Millennium Rod. "It makes looking for you obsolete."  
  
Seeing Marik again, infuriated Yami. Seeing how easily Marik would steal, threaten, and corrupt, made something inside of Yami snap. He felt his anger boiling up inside of him. Not fear, but cold, bitter, anger. He felt his grip slipping, like it had when he had struck Shadi. He slipped into the darkness, and let the anger take over. Words spilled out his mouth that he was sure he did not think of. The Millennium Puzzle and the Pharaoh's Power were taking over again. He couldn't control himself.  
  
"Marik, you let your sick, demented, grip on Kairi's mind go, you coward." Yami said to Marik, flexing his fingers as though fighting the temptation to place them around Marik's neck.  
  
"Yami, I know your power takes over your mind sometimes, but I thought you were strong enough to not let it happen this often." Marik sneered.  
  
"Take over his mind?" Kaiba said doubtfully. "I'm sure."  
  
Yami blinked. He was back to normal. He grabbed his head again. A throbbing pain shot through his head again.  
  
"What's the mater Pharaoh? Can't take the heat?" Marik sneered.  
  
"Yami!" Lily cried. She was reaching breaking point. Any farther and she would snap.  
  
*Yami! Yami, are you okay? * Yugi's voice pierced through Yami's head.  
  
"Pharaoh? Pain too much to handle-" Marik began but  
  
"Silence!" Yami barked.  
  
"Do you honestly think I will listen to you?" Marik breathed.  
  
"No," Yami whispered. "But I'll make you. I'll make you feel my wrath. My pain."   
  
"I don't think you will."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And why is this?"  
  
"Because I've got one of your friends captive. I could crush her at any moment."  
  
"Indeed?"  
  
"And I've got the powers of the Egyptian Gods."  
  
"Not for long, Marik. Not for long. Kairi is not as mind-controlled as you would've hoped."  
  
Yami was talking in deceptive calmness. Matt, Morty, Kaiba, and Lily were nervous, but that was nothing compared to the fear that was dwelling inside Ishizu and Shadi.   
  
"Marik, I'm done playing your game." Kairi said, making everyone jump. "Now that you've brought me back to my friends, I'm gonna try these babies out!"   
  
She clutched the sapphire key, and it immediately started glowing. A brilliant blue glow surrounded Kairi.   
  
The sky was quickly shrouded in clouds and thunder. A black cloud appeared behind Kairi. Kairi was now dressed in a flowing blue dress that matched the glow, and on her waist was a sapphire studded sword. Everything on her was decorated with decorated with sapphire. A necklace, ear rings, multiple rings, even her dark brown eyes were blue.  
  
"Obelisk, come to me!"  
  
From behind Kairi, the shadow shaped its self into a humongous blue god.  
  
"No!" Marik screamed, after Obelisk showed itself. "Destroy her!"  
  
Many Rare hunters, about a hundred, made a circle around our gang. Kairi moved closer to her Obelisk,   
  
"Shall we?" She coaxed.   
  
Obelisk looked down at her and nodded its massive head. Kairi drew her sword and it glowed faintly.  
  
Morty, Matt and Kaiba were knocking out any Rare Hunters stupid enough to get close to them, Ishizu and Shadi blew many of the Rare Hunters away with their Millennium Items. Lily was smacking every Rare Hunter that came within striking range. Yami was glowing bright gold with the Millennium Symbol on his forehead. He held his hands shoulder width apart and a black thunder-filled hole appeared between them. He shot these Black Thunder Waves at the Rare Hunters at a amazing rate. Kairi was slicing her way through the Rare Hunters with her sword.   
  
"This is foolish," Kairi declared. "Obelisk finish them off."  
  
With a huge roar, Obelisk brought a blue blast came crashing down on their stupid little heads.   
  
"The end," Kairi said with a giggle.  
  
Marik looked around. He glared at them.  
  
"This isn't over."  
  
"No, but it might as well be." Yami said.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
KuteAzMe: The end.  
  
Yokomon52: Marik made the stupid choice of ticking Yami off.  
  
Yami: I can't wait for the next chapter. I seriously want to hurt Marik.  
  
KuteAzMe: We know Yami. Come back next time, K? 


End file.
